1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feed cassette, and more particularly, it relates to a paper feed cassette comprising a cover member.
2. Description of the Background Art
A paper feed cassette detachably mounted on an image generating apparatus is known in general. This paper feed cassette stores a plurality of papers in a stacked state for consecutively feeding the same to the image generating apparatus. Each paper stored in this paper feed cassette is formed with perforations for cutting off a margin portion of the paper. The margin portion is cut off along the perforations after printing is completed, whereby a printed material such as a picture without a margin can be obtained.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-2411 discloses a label printer comprising a label roll formed with perforations for each prescribed length and a press member for cutting a label paper fed from the label roll along the perforations, for example.
In aforementioned paper feed cassette detachably mounted on the image generating apparatus, however, when the margin portion of the paper having been printed is cut off along the perforations, a printed portion of the paper may be accidentally broken or the margin portion of the paper may partially remains due to a failure of the cut-off. In this case, it is disadvantageously difficult to obtain a printed material such as a picture without a margin portion.
A structure of the label printer disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-2411 can suppress a case where the label paper is accidentally broken or a case where the label paper is partially remains due to a failure of the cut-off, when the label paper is cut off along the perforations with the press member. However, the press member for cutting off the label paper along the perforations must be provided separately, and hence the number of components is disadvantageously increased.